How To Charm A Red Head
by KeeLove20
Summary: James would do anything for Lily Evans. Lily would like to hex James into oblivion. So how do they fall in love?
1. Chapter 1

"Wake up freak!" Petunia yelled. "Wake up!"

I groan and roll over, covering my face with my soft pillow. Locks of my fiery, red hair are spread out of my bed, probably knotted and tangled. I'm the only red head in the family and I've got a temper to match my "fire hair" as my dad says. My sister and I look nothing alike. I'm short with wavy red hair and have brilliant green eyes. Meanwhile, my sister is tall with blond hair and a long neck.

"Wake up Lily!"

I rather reluctantly open one eye and glance at her. She's glaring at me with her hands on her hips. Ah, if only looks could kill.

"What?" I ask grumpily considering its only 7:00 on a Sunday morning. You might not think it's so bad, but we late sleepers could do with a least 4 more hours.

"Mum said that you have to get ready to go to your freak school." She replied snottily then sashayed out the door.

I totally forgot! Today I get to go back to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry for my seventh final year. I don't know what I'll do after Hogwarts. Nowhere is safe with Voldemort around. Anyways, my sister pretty much hated me ever since I got my acceptance letter to Hogwarts when I was eleven. She likes to call me a freak and makes my life miserable. It's all because I can do magic. When I was little, I remember when strange things used to happen. For example, Petunia and I got into a pretty nasty fight about who had Petunia's toy, (I know pretty sad for a fight, right?) and somehow Petunia's lamp fell and got smashed. She said that somehow this was my fault even though I wasn't even near the lamp. Every time something weird happened, Petunia begged me to stop. And then I got my letter. On September 1, I went to platform 9 ¾ and ran into the brick wall that led to the Hogwarts Express. After a couple of hours hanging out with my mates, Marlene McKinnon, Alice Prewett, and Emmeline Vance, I finally arrived at Hogwarts. Unfortunately, even at a place as perfect as Hogwarts, there is bound to be a problem. Thus the reason why I met James Potter. Potter is arrogant, thickheaded, and a bully. Of course he is the most popular boy in school. So, since I'm not the luckiest sort, Potter had to have a random obsession with a certain innocent red headed girl. Because boys are boys, Potter decided to show his affection by including me in various pranks and teasing. Thanks, Potter. Then a miracle happened! An idea actually got into his big head! So on came his asking me out escapades. It always ended in me saying no, (of course) and hexing him into oblivion. Ooops. I'm not a bad person, I just have a fiery temper. That's all. Honestly, my mates love me. Anyway, I guess there is another thing I should mention about myself. I'm crazy. No, not I-just-came-out-of-Azkaban crazy, more like lets-do-something-fun-but-remember-to-follow-the-rules crazy. I'm a bit of a rule follower. My friends on the other hand…. Well, Marlene MicKinnon is a Quidditch player and has a special you only live once kind of spirit. Alice Prewett is sensitive, shy, and sweet, but you don't want to get on her bad side. (Er… not like I've been there or anything) Emmeline Vance is competitive and kind and is the kind of person people come to if they need to cheer up. And then there is me: stubborn, smart, and a rule follower.

I roll out of bed and get dressed. I smell my mum cooking my goodbye breakfast. (Since today is the day I leave for Hogwarts.) My family are all muggles, non-magical folk, (I sound like I'm quoting an ancient book or something.) besides me. They don't quite understand what magic really is. I've tried numerous times to explain why potions is so great or why transfiguration continues to haunt my nightmares, but they just don't understand. I'll just complain to my mates about transfiguration on the train. That remind me of my extraordinary, amazing, awesome accomplishment I've been waiting for since first year. I, Lily Evans, has officially become Head Girl. I get to help younger kids out and help lead Hogwarts. Plus the Head Girl and Head Boy get their own room. (Yes! No more locking yourself in the bathroom so you can brush your teeth in peace without your roommates interrupting you.) I wonder who the Head Boy will be. I hope it's no one awful like Snape.

I throw random items scattered across the floor into my trunk. This is my version of packing. All I do is charm my trunk to expand and I basically stuff all my belongings into it. Then, I finish with a lightening charm. Simple. After I finish "packing" I clamor down the stairs to the kitchen. There I see my mum making homemade waffles topped with fresh strawberries and whip cream.

"Hey mum!" I said cheerfully while grabbing myself a waffle and sitting down.

"Hi dear! When do you have to been on the train?" Mum asks

"11:00" I replied, my mouth full of waffles.

"Alright. Petunia decided not to come. Meet me in the car in 15 minutes."

"Ok" I said while walking upstairs

I walked up to my room and dragged my trunk somewhat gracefully down the stairs. Then I shoved my trunk into the trunk of Mum's car. I climb into the passenger seat and wait for my mum to come down. My mum gets in the car and starts to drive to Kings Cross Station. Soon it's time for me to go.

"See you later, Mum." I said

"See you soon, sweetie." She said while giving me a hug.

I grab my trunk and run toward platform 9 ¾. I calmly walk into the brick wall. (Well as calm as a person can considering their walking into a brick wall) I magically appeared on the other side. There was the magnificent Hogwarts Express. I stand there for a moment admiring its beauty. Then I carry my trunk inside the train and try to find a compartment. All of the sudden, I'm knocked over by a blur of long blond hair.

"Emma!" I squeak "Get off me!"

"Oh, sorry!" Emma said cheerfully.

"Marlene and Alice are over here! We have so much to catch up on." Emma replied as she led me over to the compartment.

I followed her and soon saw my friends.

"Hi Lily!" Marlene and Alice said in unison.

"Hey. What's new?" I replied

"I have a new boyfriend! His name is Frank Longbottom." Alice told me.

"That's great Alice! He's a Gryffindor right?" I exclaimed

"Yeah! I'll be right back. I want to talk to him about something." Alice left, her robes billowing behind her.

"Merlin! I'm so late for the Head's meeting! See you later." I said rushing out the door.

I finally came to the right compartment and came in.

"I'm so sorry I'm late! I lost track of time." I apologized talking fast.

"Evans?" said a boy who's voice is horribly familiar.

I groaned. "Potter?"

"Er yeah?"

"Merlin! Why would Dumbledore ever pick you for Head Boy?"

"I'm honestly wondering the same thing." Potter said quietly.

"So you're Head Boy and I'm Head Girl so that means…." I said thinking out loud.

"We have to work together without killing each other." Potter finished.

"Well, someone's negative." I muttered.

"What are we going to do?" I thought.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's note: Hi! Thank you so much for reading and reviewing my first chapter! Thank you RiverRunsDeep for the amazing review. Please keep on reading and reviewing everyone!

Disclaimer: JK Rowling owns Harry Potter.

I can't believe that the Head Boy and that I have to work with him. What fun!

"Um…Evans?" Potter asks

"Yeah?" I reply grumpily.

"The Head and Prefect meeting should be starting any minute. Should we start planning?"

"I guess so. We just have to go over rules and patrol duties." I said

"Alright."

We wait in awkward silence for a couple minutes. Soon prefects start coming into our compartment. I recognized a few of them. Potter's mate, Remus was here too.

"Hello! Is that everyone?" I asked

A few people nodded.

"Alright so I guess we'll start with the rules." I said explaining the numerous rules to the prefects.

After I finished I said, "Well, please pick up a patrol schedule on the table. Our next meeting is on September, 20. Have a great day!"

The prefects began to file out of the room.

"Why don't we have our meeting an hour before the prefect's meeting?" I suggested.

"Sound good. See ya, Evans." Potter said calmly walking out of the compartment.

How can he be so calm about this? We hate each other!

Oh merlin! How will I survive?

Soon I see the Hogwarts Express pulling into Hogsmeade station. The students began exciting the train. I ran to catch up with my mates.

"Hi!" I said between huffs and puffs. Let's just say I'm not a sports girl.

"Hi! We lost Alice and Marlene. Do you know where they are?" Emma asks me.

"No, I haven't seen them." I told her. "Alice is probably with Frank. But Marlene…"

"Exactly. Maybe she talking to Sirius about Quidditch. They're both beaters." Emma suggested.

"Yeah." I said pretending to understand.

I really hate and don't understand Quidditch. If someone asked me if I wanted to hop on a broom and dodge dangerous balls, I'd say no!

Emma rolled her eyes. "Listen, I know you don't like Quidditch, but will you at least come to the games this year? You just have to be there. You can cheer Gryffindor on to victory!"

So she obviously she saw right through my I-Totally-Understand-Quidditch act.

"Maybe." I said as we were approaching the carriages.

Emma and I got into a carriage. Thankfully, none of the Mauraders came in our almost empty carriage.

Merlin! I spoke too soon!

I groaned as Black, Pettigrew, Lupin and Potter came into our carriage.

"Missed our company already, Red?" Black said winking at me.

"Don't call me that." I replied automatically since he had this nickname for me ever since sixth year.

"Aww… Evans, we have to have our bit of fun." Potter said.

Suddenly my eyes turn cold.

Potter must saw that because he immediately said, "I didn't mean it like that, Evans."

I ignored him. "Oh really? You had to have your bit of fun? Just like with Snape I guess." I said my temper flaring.

By then, the carriages arrived at Hogwarts.

I stormed out despite Potter's apologies.

I walked to the castle, gripping my wand tightly.

Soon I spotted Marlene.

"Oi! Lily!" Marlene shouted across the hallway.

"Hey." I replied wearily, tired from my fight with Potter.

"What's wrong? You seem upset."

"I had another fight with Potter."

Marlene groaned, "I thought you guys stopped fighting ever since, The Incident"

"So did I, but he just started being annoying again."

Marlene and I made our way over the Gryffindor table in the Great Hall.

Alice, Frank, and Emma sat down next to us.

Soon, I saw Hagrid lead the first years over to a brown in the middle of the hall.

Professor McGonagall came over and placed a battered old hat on the stool.

"Quiet down students!"

The chatter immediately stopped.

"Alright. When I call your name, please come up here, sit down and put on the hat." McGonagall explained.

One of my favorite parts of coming back to school is that you get to watch the first years get sorted.

Suddenly, the hat on the stool sprang into life and began to sing:

"Oh you may not think I'm pretty,

But don't judge on what you see,

I'll eat myself if you can find

A smarter hat than me.

You can keep your bowlers black,

Your top hats sleek and tall,

For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat

And I can cap them all.

There's nothing hidden in your head

The Sorting Hat can't see,

So try me on and I will tell you,

Where you ought to be.

You may belong in Gryffindor,

Where dwell the brave at heart,

Their daring, nerve, and chivalry

Set Gryffindors apart;

You might belong in Hufflepuff,

Where they are just and loyal,

Those patient Hufflepuffs are true,

And unafraid of toil;

Or yet in wise, old Ravenclaw,

If you're a ready mind,

Where those of wit and learning,

Will always find their kind;

Or perhaps in Slytherin

You'll make your real friends,

Those cunning folk use any means

To achieve their ends.

So put me on! Don't be afraid!

And don't get in a flap!

You're safe in my hands, (though I have none)

For I'm a Thinking Cap!"

The first years are amazed. Merlin! We have an excited group this year!

Professor McGonagall announced, "Piper Scott."

GRYFFINDOR!

"Xavier Michaels."

HUFFLEPUFF!

"Selena Brown"

RAVENCLAW!

Soon the sorting was finished.

"Mudbloods beware! It's not too late to join the Dark Side. If you don't you will suffer!" a mysterious voice hissed.

Total silence took over the Great Hall.

I shivered. Out of all my friends, I am the only muggleborn. I was in danger, I realized. Whoever the mysterious voice, was they were going to try to hurt the muggleborns at Hogwarts.

Potter must have realized that too, because he looked over at me with concern in his eyes.

Chaos erupted. People screamed and cried. The first years huddled in groups crying.

"SILENCE!" Dumbledore shouted.

"Head students and Prefects, please take everyone to their common room, while I investigate."

I ran up to Potter.

"Gryffindors over here!" I yelled

My voice remained unheard over the noise in the Great Hall.

"Listen to Evans!'' Potter bellowed.

Everyone stopped talking. No need to show off, Potter.

"Gryffindors, follow me!" I yelled leading them to the common room.

I went up to the Fat Lady and uttered the password, "Caput Draconis."

The portrait swung out of the way and we entered the common room.

"Please go on to your dormitory." I told the students.

After all the students went to bed. I walked out of the common room, and went to the Heads room.

"Gargoyles" I said to the portrait.

I walked in and saw nobody there.

Potter must be in bed, I thought.

I walked up the stairs and collapsed in my bed.

I fell asleep with tears running down my cheeks wondering if I'd be safe.


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Note: Hi guys! Thank you SO much for reviewing and reading. Thank you AccioCupCake for the awesome review. I'd like to thank my three awesome followers FanficGirlLover, Jessi2428, and RiverRunsDeep. PLEASE keep on reviewing and reading. Happy reading!

Disclaimer: Our amazing author, JK Rowling, owns Harry Potter

"Lily, take Harry and run!" James said

I took Harry and ran towards the door.

"Protecting your mudblood? Join the dark side and I'll spare you." Voldemort hissed.

"Never!" exclaimed James.

"Avada Kedavra!" Voldemort screamed.

"NO!" I yelled.

I wake up screaming and sweating. My throat is hoarse from screaming.

I can't remember my nightmare. All I know is that it was important.

I rise from my bed shaking. I glance at the clock. It reads 6:00 A.M. There is no way I am going to be able to fall back asleep.

A long, hot shower will fix everything, I thought.

I undress and turn on the shower. I sigh as the hot water hits my bare skin.

Voldemort couldn't possibly get into Hogwarts, but I was sure the mysterious voice was his.

But how? He probably performed a spell to allow his voice to be heard. That was the easy part to figure out.

The only way we could've heard him is if he was nearby. The question is, where is he hiding?

I turned off the shower and wrapped a towel around my waist. I dressed quickly and started combing my red hair. I decided to go to the Great Hall early. I wasn't really in the talking mood.

I quietly walk downstairs to the portrait. I didn't want to run into Potter today.

I exit the Heads room and walk slowly to the Great Hall. There were barely anyone here except some random early risers. I sit down at the Gryffindor table and serve myself some toast even though I knew I wouldn't eat it.

I continue to pick at my food when I am interrupted by my owl hooting. My owl, Amber, came with a new addition of the Daily Prophet. I thanked her and she flew away.

VOLDEMORT AT HOGWARTS

Rumor has it that Voldemort's familiar voice was heard at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Voldemort remained hidden but told the muggleborns to beware or join the dark side. Dumbledore refused to add his opinions about the attack, but did mention that he was doing his best to keep everyone safe. The only person Voldemort fears is Albus Dumbledore, but has Dumbledore lost his _touch?_ Many parents are highly concerned for their children's safety.

What rubbish, I thought. Of course the Ministry Of Magic doesn't trust Dumbledore. In my opinion, they just think that he is trying to steal their power. They will do anything, including lying about the greatest wizard in the world, just to regain power.

"Er….Evans?" Potter said interrupting my thoughts.

"Yeah?" I said wishing that he'd just go away.

He took a deep breath. "Are you okay?"

"Yes why wouldn't I be?" I said stubbornly

"Oh, I dunno...Maybe because Voldemort paid us a visit last night?" Potter said sarcastically.

"I'm fine."

"Oh yeah…you look totally fine!" Potter replied sarcastically again. (Merlin! He's on a roll!)

I ignored him.

"I heard you last night." He mumbled.

My eyes widened. Great! Just what I need right now.

Potter smirked. "I won't tell anyone."

I just glare.

The smirk magically disappeared from his face. He looked at me with a sort of unidentifiable sadness and left.

I saw my friends running towards me frantically. Oh no.

"You had no right to ignore us all morning young lady!" Marlene yelled.

"Oh stop it Marlene. Are you ok?" Emma asked.

"We got really worried when you kind of disappeared. Then we ran into James coming out of the Great Hall and even he didn't know where you were." Alice told me.

"And he practically stalks you." Marlene added.

I sent her a withering glare. Why did Potter lie to them? He knew where I was.

"As I was saying, are you alright?" Alice asked.

"Yeah. I just got nervous, that's all." I said.

"That's alright. Who wouldn't be?" Emma said sympathetically.

"Look! Professor McGonagall is passing out our schedules." Alice reported.

"I thought that we wouldn't have classes today because of what happened last night." Marlene said.

Soon I got my schedule. It read:

1st Period- Transfiguration

2nd Period- History of Magic

3rd Period- Potions

4th Period- Defense Against the Dark Arts

5th Period- Herebology

6th Period- Divinitation

7th Period- Muggle Studies

8th Period- Charms

"Today I have Transfiguration, Potions, Herebology, and Muggle Studies." I announced.

"I have Transfiguration first too…Oh merlin! We're going to be late!" Marlene said grabbing her bag and walking to the Transfiguration classroom.

The rest of us followed.

Soon we came to the Transfiguration classroom.

I tried to pay attention, but Transfiguration bores me and I stink at it so I settled for doodling in my notebook.

I was acting all innocent when suddenly something landed on my desk.

Dearest Lily,

I couldn't help but notice that your attention seemed to not be on the board. Whatever has gotten into you? I, being a generous, bored student, thought you'd enjoy chatting with your best mate, hence the reason I passed you this note.

Awaiting your reply,

Marlene

I rolled my eyes at Marlene's childish acts, but nevertheless I replied.

Dear Marlene,

I see you aren't concentrating on the lesson either. You know that I hate Transfiguration and that I'm rubbish at it. What did you expect?"

Best Regards,

Lily

Soon I get another note.

Dear Lily,

Yes, I realized that. I never concentrate on the lesson anyways.

Your amazing mate,

Marlene

Before I had a chance to reply I saw everyone packing up. I started doing the same.

"Can I see Evans and Potter up here for a moment?" Professor McGonagall asked.

Oh merlin! I can't believe that she caught me passing notes. That was my first time ever doing that. I'm so dead.

I slowly walk to the front of the room.

"Er…yes Professor?" I asked timidly.

"Miss Evans, I know that you were considering becoming an auror when you graduate from Hogwarts." McGonagall said.

"Yes Professor." I said nervously

"You almost failed your exam last year and you need to pass Tranfiguration this year to become an auror."

"Yes." I said

"I thought it would be best for Mr. Potter to tutor you."

As soon as she said those words, Potter and I stared complaining.

"No buts. Every Tuesday at 7:00 Mr. Potter shall tutor you in the library. Don't be late." McGonagall said firmly.

This is horrible. I can't believe that just happened. How am I going to survive?


	4. Chapter 4

Author's Note: Hi! I really hope you're enjoying my story so far. I'm still trying to fully figure out the plot. Alright it's shout out time! Thank you curiousitykills314 for the review. (Yeah…I didn't notice the glitch yet.) Thank you Angelina Roongta for following my story. Please keep on reading and reviewing! Introducing chapter 4!

Disclaimer: JK Rowling owns Harry Potter!

I spent the whole day freaking out about tomorrow night. In potions, even Professor Slughorn noticed. He didn't like his favorite student knocking over her cauldron and spilling her Draught of Living Death all over the floor. He also didn't like when my cauldron landed painfully on my foot and he had to send me to Hospital Wing.

So that's how I got stuck in the Hospital Wing for the rest of the day. I had to take a foul smelling green potion which tasted just as awful as it smelled.

But the worst part of my Hospital Wing visit was that I had to think. I wasn't tired so I didn't have anything else to do. I couldn't ignore my fear of Voldemort or my worries for tutoring tomorrow.

I actually had to think about it. If anyone walked in or if Madame Pomfrey came out of her office, I would pretend to be asleep. I'd say that after today, I pretty much mastered that skill.

Anyways, I saw someone opening the door to the Hospital Wing and quickly closed my eyes.

I soon heard Dumbledore talk to Madame Pomfrey.

"Where is he attacking the students and how?" Madame Pomfrey said.

"I don't know Poppy. I'm trying to figure it out. Voldemort wouldn't dare to actually come here. Someone at Hogwarts is responsible for the attacks." Dumbledore explained

"Who got hurt this time?" Madame Pomfrey asked.

"John Brown and Sara Jackson. They're both in Hufflepuff and they're muggleborns."

"Hmm….alright bring them here and I'll heal their injuries."

"Alright. I'll have Minerva bring them."

"That's fine."

I barely can contain myself. Attacks at Hogwarts? Now nobody is safe. Purebloods like my friends will be considered blood traitors.

Soon I hear McGonagall bringing in the hurt students.

"I'll take care of them don't worry." Madame Pomfrey said.

"Thank you, Poppy." McGonagall replied while leaving the Hospital Wing.

I had to do something. I opened my eyes and called Madame Pomfrey.

"Yes dear, what is it?" Pomfrey said irritably.

"I was wondering if I'm free to go. I'm feeling much better." I said as sweetly as possible.

Pomfrey sighed. "Let me check your foot."

I stuck out my foot for her to inspect.

"Alright, looks good. Be really careful I don't have time for another injury." Pomfrey exclaimed.

"Alright!" I said.

I quickly walked out of Hospital Wing. It was 7:00 P.M. Darn it! I missed dinner. My stomach growled.

I finally arrived at the Head's room. I muttered the password and trudged upstairs to my room.

…

The next morning I woke up scared and tired from last night. Then I remembered what was today: tutoring. Oh no! I groaned and got myself ready. The rest of the day went in a blur. My friends didn't realize what happened and were pretty cheerful. I already got tons of homework and just wanted to go up to my room and work on it, but I had tutoring.

"Alright I'll see you guys later." I said to my friends after my last class.

"Where are you going?" Marlene asked.

"Tutoring, remember? Sometimes you can be completely clueless…" Alice told her.

"What I'm not clueless! Am I clueless Emma?" Marlene replied.

"Er….no comment." Emma said.

"Oh come on!" Marlene exclaimed

"I'll see you guys later!" I said smiling to myself.

I dragged myself down to the library taking my time.

I was coming down the hallway when I heard voices.

"When is the next full moon, Prongs?"

"I dunno Padfoot. Ask Moony."

"Alright."

"Oh! I have to go tutor Evans! She's gonna kill me. I'm so late!"

"Good luck mate!"

I started walking faster not wanting to get caught eavesdropping.

"Evans! Over here!" Potter shouted earning a glare from the librarian.

I slowly walk up to him. His hair is a mess, as usual, and he is unpacking his bag.

"Um…hello." He says as I sit down.

"Hello." I mutter.

"Alright today I'm going to help you with our homework assignment." Potter announced.

"I'm so excited." I said sarcastically

Potter rolled his eyes. "Anyways, let's take a look at number one…"

Soon we developed a routine. I would read the question in my head. Potter, to my annoyance, would then take the time to read to the question out loud. Then he would talk me through the problem and I would write down the answer. Simple. As I wrote down my answer, I saw him running his hands through his hair. He knows that annoys me.

We have 30 minutes left.

"Alright Evans you can put that away. Then we need to talk." He said strictly.

I almost laughed. Now he was being strict with me?

For some strange reason I followed his instructions.

"What?" I said after I was packed up.

"Are you honestly alright?" Potter said.

"That's what this is about?" I asked.

"Yes. Now answer the question." He said impatiently

"Fine." I said with a frown.

The shadow of a smile touched his lips.

"Good. Now what's your answer?" Potter said.

"I'm ok." I replied

"Care to elaborate?" Potter asked.

"Not really."

"Oh come on Evans!"

"I'm honestly fine. I just got scared. Are we done?"

"Nope. Are you sure you don't want to talk about it?"

"Yes. You're not my mum."

"I know."

We sat in silence for the next couple minutes. I squirmed uncomfortably in my seat.

We still had 20 more minutes.

"We can call it a day and head back." I suggested desperately.

"No McGonagall would kill us if she found out." Potter replied.

Merlin, the boy has a point. I'm not going to admit it though.

"What are you doing when you graduate?" He asked.

"I think I'm going to be a potioneer for the aurors. So in a way I'm becoming an auror. You?"

"I dunno."

Tutoring was finished!

"I'll see you later, Evans." Potter said.

"Bye."

I walked back to my room thinking about my future.


	5. Chapter 5

Author's Note: Hi! Chapter 5 is done! Thank you so much Jily71102 and that girl for the reviews. Also thank you heather is feather for following my story. After you read please click on that little review button and leave me a review! Enjoy chapter 5…

Disclaimer: JK Rowling owns Harry Potter!

The rest of the week was quite uneventful. I was just barely getting by with all the homework my professors were giving me. It seems that my mates were struggling too.

Alice, who's usually quite rational when she is stressed out, totally lost any bit of sense that she had.

She is constantly in the common room working on her homework. (I guess I am too.)

If you say something to her she just snaps at you.

Marlene has taken a very different approach to handling her stress. She is always down at the quidditch pitch flying on her broom and knocking bludgers everywhere.

Emma and I remain the only sane ones in our group and spend our free time in the library.

So, it is safe to say that when the weekend came everyone was relieved.

I woke up and pulled on some muggle clothes to wear. The Head's room was silent so I figure that Potter went out for early quidditch practice.

I sighed and brushed my red hair.

I went into the bathroom to brush my teeth.

After getting myself ready I went out of the bathroom and grabbed my wand.

I decided to venture to the Gryffindor common room to see if any of my mates were awake.

After saying the password I found Emma sitting in the common room talking to Remus.

I've become good friends with Remus over the years.

He, in contrast to the other Mauraders, is friendly and isn't obnoxious.

I figured out about his "little furry problem" in third year.

Remus was worried that I wouldn't be friends with him anymore.

I told him that was rubbish and we moved on.

Emma, on the other hand, doesn't know that Remus is a werewolf so I have to be careful that don't accidentally tell her his secret.

As I approach them I hear little snippets of their conversations:

"They're perfect for each other." I heard Emma say.

"I agree. James has to stop acting like an idiot around her and just be himself." Remus replied.

"I think James has tell her what he really feels." Emma exclaimed.

They both blushed and looked away.

I walked up and cleared my throat.

"Hi Emma, hi Remus. Are you guys going to breakfast?"

"Er…. I waiting for James and Sirius to come back from quidditch practice." Remus replied awkwardly.

"Um… I'm ready Lil." Emma said walking over to the portrait hole.

"Are you coming?" She said nervously still think about the whole Remus situation.

"Yeah." I said winking at Remus and exciting the portrait hole with Emma.

We walked in silence to the Great Hall and took a seat at the far end of the table.

I was just buttering my toast when the Mauraders came strutting in and took a seat near us.

I groaned and resumed talking to Emma about the essay that Professor Slughorn was told us we would have to do next class.

Emma was no longer listening as her eyes drifted over to Remus.

I rolled her eyes knowing at a time like this it was best to leave her to her own devices.

"Well I have to go to a Heads meeting. Coming Potter?" I asked glancing at the raven haired boy.

"Yeah." Potter said following me out of the Great Hall to the meeting room.

Soon Dumbledore himself arrived at the meeting room instead of Professor McGonagall.

"Hello. Do any of you have any ideas you want to discuss with me about student activities? Didn't you mention you had an idea ?"

"Oh, er yeah. I wanted to suggest a Hogsmeade trip on Sunday to take everyone's mind off of homework." Potter suggested nervously.

"Does that work with you, Miss Evans?" Dumbledore asked.

"Yeah." I said

"Alright. Tomorrow at 9:00 we will have a Hogsmeade trip. Now I must go talk to Professor McGonagall about the trip. It is nice to know that you two are getting along." Dumbledore said, his eyes twinkling.

Potter and I both said goodbye.

"I'll post the information on the Gryffindor bulletin board." I said.

"Alright. Bye Lily." Potter said walking towards the door.

"Bye Potter." I mumbled.

"It's James." Potter, sorry, James said.

Then he left leaving me alone with my thoughts.

I walked back to the common room alone. I was almost there when I heard…

"Lily! Lily!"

That voice was only too familiar.

I turn around to see Snape coming towards me.

I didn't have time for this.

"What?" I asked wearily.

"I'm sorry for calling you a mudblood. Please forgive me." Snape said

I almost forgave him then, but what he did was unforgivable.

"No. What you did was unforgivable. We can't be friends. You chose your path and I chose mine." I said calmly.

"Lily!" I heard him say as I walked away.

I entered the Gryffindor common room and posted the news on the bulletin board.

As soon as I did, chaos erupted in the common room. Everyone was so excited for a break.

I sank down in a red chair and began to read my book. While I was reading I heard a very interesting conversation. (I'm such an eavesdropper today!)

"I really like her Moony."

"Then tell her."

"I did!"

"He means without acting weird Prongs."

"She's just so different from every other girl, Padfoot."

"You're hopeless Prongs."

"That's not exactly encouraging Padfoot."

Were they talking about…..me?

And then the panic attack came.

What if they were talking about me?

I can't do it!

This is too much pressure!

Is Potter going to try to talk to me about his feelings?

I need to find a way out of this.

I know! I'll avoid him.

I know this might not sound like a very bright idea nor very brave, but I just couldn't handle this right now.

"Lily?"

I quickly sprang into action.

I hopped up, marked my place in my book with my bookmark, and took my wand out of my pocket.

I was like an awesome ninja witch! Yeah! Er…. Never mind.

"Yeah?" I said irritably still in my ninja-witch pose.

Then I turned to see who it actually was.

It was a seventh year wizard in my class named Adam Shuttleworth.

Quickly lowering my wand, I realized how weird that situation must have been.

My cheeks burned an interesting shade of red that matched my hair perfectly.

"I…er...was wondering if you wanted to go to Hogsmeade with me." Adam told me.

"Um sure!" I said.

Adam had sandy blond hair and was really kind.

"Great! How 'bout I'll meet you in the common room at 8:50?" Adam asked grinning.

"Sure!" I said finding myself smiling too.

"Alright. Bye!" Adam said

"Bye." I replied.

I sat down happily and began reading again.

I didn't notice a certain raven hair boy glowering in the corner.

...

Mwahaha! I left you guys on a cliffhanger! I hope you guys found the whole witch-ninja thing funny. I just sat there laughing while I was writing this. Please review! J

~ KeeLove20


	6. Chapter 6

Author's Note: Hello! Here's chapter 6. Thank you so much ravenclawisboss for the amazing review! I started doing a happy dance when I read it. J Also thank you elizabethmota62 for following my story. Keep on reading and reviewing!

Disclaimer: J.K Rowling owns Harry Potter!

So my whole avoiding Potter thing didn't really go as planned.

I guess I overlooked a few major details.

One detail is that Potter and I both have to share the Head's room.

Also we both have Head duties.

I guess I had forgotten.

Anyway, the highly anticipated Hogsmeade visit was coming.

I woke up and took a long hot shower. I was a bit nervous about my date; I barely even know Adam!

What if I'm not ready for a relationship again? After all, every time I got a boyfriend Potter would scare them away! It's true that he didn't ask me out yet this year, but the conversation I overheard yesterday isn't helping.

I sigh as I turn off the water, step out of the shower and dry myself off.

Then I began the dreadful decision of deciding what to wear. I didn't want to over-do it, but I didn't want to look horrible either.

Hmmm….. I guess I'll go with a cute but causal outfit.

I slip on some jeans and a green lacy shirt with flats.

I manage to tame my hair enough to pull my hair up in a neat ponytail.

When I finally looked presentable I exit the Head's room.

I quickly made my way to the Gryffindor common room to meet Adam.

"Lily! I need to talk to you!" said a frantic James Potter.

Oh no. He wants to talk to me, I thought.

"Sorry, I don't have time!" I reply realizing he didn't call me by my last name.

"WAIT!" I hear Potter say as I close the portrait hole.

I glance around the room looking for Adam.

I find him sitting in a chair near the fire looking extremely nervous.

I quickly walk over to him.

"Hi." I say shyly.

"Hey. Are you ready?" Adam asks

"Yeah." I reply

Adam and I exit the common room together.

Since I'm short, I have to walk faster to match his quick strides.

When we're out of the common room, I find myself face-to-face with none other than James Potter.

I guess he was waiting for me to come out of the common room. I not sure whether to feel flattered, or freaked out.

I grab Adam's wrist and pull him away from Potter. I was desperate to get away from Potter.

Adam and I walk to the Great Hall where everyone going to Hogsmeade was supposed to meet up.

I see the Mauraders enter the Great Hall. Oh no.

Soon it was time for the students to board the Hogwarts Express. Did Adam expect me to sit with him?

"Um…well I guess I'll see you when we arrive." Adam says nervously.

"Alright. Bye!" I reply

I wander around trying to find my mates. I finally spot Marlene and Emma waiting to board the train.

I run over to them. "Hi guys. Where is Alice?"

"With Frank." Marlene says promptly.

"She thinks he's the one." Alice adds

"OK…." I said clearly freaked out.

"Lilykins can't handle that?" Marlene asks playfully.

"I hate you." I state

"Poor, innocent, child." Emma remarks

"What?! You too Emma?" I ask

"Sorry mate." Emma replies, smiling.

Marlene laughs. I glare at them trying not to smile.

Emma, Marlene, and I board the train and sit in an empty compartment.

"So do you guys have a date for Hogsmeade?" I ask conversationally. Ok, maybe I have another intention for asking them than just to make conversation.

"Um..no, why?" Marlene asks suspiciously.

"No reason. What about you Emma?" I question innocently.

"Er…no." Emma says while blushing.

"Marlene, can talk to you for a second in private?" I ask

"Sure." Marlene says as I lead her out of the compartment and down the hallway.

"What is this about?" She asks as we enter an unoccupied compartment.

"It appears that dear Emmeline Vance has a slight crush on…Remus Lupin." I explain

"What! Really?" Marlene asks

"Yep." I say feeling pretty pleased with myself even though Emma's crush was obvious after I heard Remus and Emma's conversation earlier.

Emma is very shy about her feelings so it is very surprising that she likes Remus.

"So how are we going to get them to talk to each other?" Marlene asks

Marlene and I started planning…

…

Soon Marlene and I head back to our compartment. By then everyone was exciting the train.

"Merlin! Where were you guys? You took forever!" Emma said.

"Oh, we just lost track of time." Marlene told her.

Emma remained suspicious, but didn't question us farther.

"I'll see you guys later. I have to go meet Adam." I said

"Alright, bye!" Emma and Marlene replied.

I head of and find Adam.

"Are you ready to go?" Adam ask

"Yeah." I say

"Alright. Where do you want to go first?" Adam questions.

"Um…what about Honeydukes?" I suggest.

"Sure." Adam replies

We walk into Honeydukes and the smell of candy hits us.

One major characteristic about me is that I have a major sweet tooth.

I browse the store looking at Pepper Imps, Bertie Botts Every Flavor Beans, and Strawberry Chocoballs.

I finally decide to buy some chocolate and mint fudge.

Adam and I head out with our sweets and visit a few more shops before deciding to stop at The Three Broomsticks for lunch.

Adam and I sit down at table near the window.

A short witch takes our orders.

Soon both Adam and I finish our meals and are talking about random stuff.

He has just finished telling me a quidditch story when suddenly he says, "Lily, I really like you. I was wondering if you wanted to be my girlfriend."

I started freaking out. I don't know if I like him like that.

Adam must have noticed my discomfort because he quickly says, "You don't have to decide right away. I'll give you some time."

"Thanks. I'll get back to you." I reply managing a weak smile.

Adam smiles back and leaves the restaurant, leaving me alone with my thoughts.

I leave the restaurant a little bit later deciding to take a walk.

I decide to walk down a little alley behind the restaurant.

Suddenly, I hear footsteps behind me.

I pull my wand out of my pocket and spin around.

I gasp as two death eaters approach me.

I act quickly. "Expelliarmus!"

The death eaters' wands come flying out of their hands and land on the ground.

Soon three more death eaters emerge from the shadows.

I look around for help. Nobody was in sight. Oh merlin!

I stun three of the death eaters.

Five more come to face me.

"Hmm. The mudblood can actually fight us." A death eater said.

"Leave me alone." I say

The death eaters laugh. Two more death eaters came.

I'm so dead, I thought.

I knew I was greatly out-numbered.

I couldn't help but wonder what they would do to me.

"Let me give her some pain." A death eater hissed.

"CRUCIO!"

I never felt worse in my life. It was like fire was coursing through my blood killing every happy thing.

I could barely contain a scream.

I wouldn't let them win.

"CRUCIO!" the death eater repeated.

I couldn't help it. I let out a pathetic little whimper.

Suddenly, I heard somebody stun the death eaters.

Then my world went black.

Author's Note: I hope you enjoyed this chapter! It was a lot of fun to write. Don't forget to review!

~ KeeLove20


	7. Chapter 7

Author's Note: Hello! Thank you BlondeLunaa and ndgirl for following my story! Please keep on viewing and reviewing my story. Can we all try to get to 10 followers and 10 reviews? Please? We're so close!

Disclaimer: J.K Rowling owns Harry Potter!

I open my eyes and immediately sat up.

I groan as pain courses through my body.

Suddenly, I remember everything that happened yesterday: Adam's question, the death eaters and the mysterious person saving me. Who could it be?

Madame Pomfrey hears my cry of pain and comes over to my bed.

"Hello dear. How're you feeling?" She asks

"OK. How long have I been here?" I ask worried about the amount of schoolwork I missed.

"4 days. You were hurt quite badly. You had several broken ribs and you were scratched up quite badly." Madame Pomfrey told me.

I realize that today was already Friday.

"What time is it?" I asked. I wanted to get out of the Hospital Wing immediately and catch up on make-up work.

"1:00 in the afternoon. You should probably rest today. You can go back tomorrow. Don't worry about the schoolwork. Just rest over the weekend. Are you hungry?" Madame Pomfrey asks.

I realize that I am starving. I tell Madame Pomfrey.

She brings me sandwiches and some pumpkin juice.

As soon as she closes the curtains around my bed I dig into my food.

I eat all of the sandwiches in a record time of five minutes.

After I finish my pumpkin juice I open the curtains around my bed and spot a pile of treats on the table near my bed.

I tear open a chocolate frog from Marlene and proceed to do the same with the rest of the treats my friends bought me.

Soon I hear someone laughing. I blush and look up to find none other than Professor Dumbledore staring at my ravenous eating skills, his blue eyes twinkling.

"Er… hello Professor." I mumble looking down.

"Hello Miss Evans. How are you feeling?" Dumbledore asks kindly

"OK." I say "Good. I have excused you from all the homework your Professors have given. I trust you'll read up on the subjects you missed?" Dumbledore states

"Of course. Thank you Professor." I say

"Alright. You better get some rest. Goodbye Miss Evans." Dumbledore says turning around to leave.

"Bye." I mumble

"Miss Evans?" Dumbledore asks I look up.

"I recommend trying the Jelly Slugs from Honeydukes. They're rather good." Dumbledore says while exiting the Hospital Wing.

I smile and open up the candy.

...

Soon I decide to try to take a nap.

I close my eyes as soon as I hear people entering the Hospital Wing.

I don't really want to talk to my friends right now.

"Where is she?" a person said very loudly.

Stop it Padfoot. Lily's asleep." Remus Lupin whispered.

That's why Sirius was here. Remus probably made him come.

"Come on. We can check on her later. We can't miss dinner." Sirius exclaimed.

"Alright. Are you coming, Prongs?" Remus asked

"I'll be right there." James said.

I wonder why James isn't going. Maybe he has another friend to visit.

I hear footsteps approach my bed. Ugh, I told Madame Pomfrey I was alright!

I realize that my visitor wasn't Madame Pomfrey at all. It was James Potter.

How could I've not realized that? I'm supposed to be in Gryffindor!

Wait, he knows I'm asleep. What's he doing?!

I hear the curtains being pulled back.

I have to try and act normal.

For some strange reason, my heart was pounding and I was getting nervous.

Then James reached down and grabbed my hand.

I honestly almost screamed bloody murder.

I had to pretend I was still asleep.

"Why did I leave you with that Adam guy?" James whispered.

I remain "asleep".

"I wish you didn't hate me." James whispers.

He squeezes my hand, closes the curtain and leaves.

I slowly open my eyes and try to calm myself. I was so confused and suddenly very tired.

His words keep replaying in my mind.

I finally drift off to sleep.

...

I wake up and find my breakfast on the little table next to my bed.

I finish eating and asked Madame Pomfrey if I could leave the Hospital Wing.

After some convincing, she finally agreed.

I get up out of my bed and leave the Hospital Wing.

I quickly walk to the Head's room to change into new clothes.

I say the password and enter the Head's room really quick since I didn't want to run into James.

I walk into my room, throw on some muggle clothes and walk down the stairs.

I almost have reached the door when I hear someone calling my name.

I groan quietly and turn around to face James. "Yeah?" I ask bracing myself for the worst.

"I er… was just wondering how you were feeling?" James asks nervously.

"Good, thanks." I reply quietly.

James nods.

Our conversation took quite an awkward turn.

"If you ever need to talk about it, you can talk to me." James says.

"OK. Thanks." I reply exiting the Head's room.

I decide to go to my friend's dormitory to talk to them.

I walk to the Gryffindor common room slowly, dreading seeing my friends when they repeatedly ask if I'm okay.

I made it all the way up to the portrait hole when I realize I don't know the password.

Cursing my stupidity, I wander around, hoping to find a fellow Gryffindor.

I spot Adam and quickly walk over to him, not wanting to be locked out any longer.

"Hi! Do you know the password to get into the common room?" I ask.

"Hi Lily! Are you okay?" Adam asked really quickly.

"Yeah, I'm fine. About the password….." I say trying to steer the conversation over to the password.

"I was so worried. I should never have left you alone in Hogsmeade. It's all my fault." Adam replied hugging me.

"No, it's not. I was just in the wrong place at the wrong time." I said firmly.

"I don't mean to rush you, but I meant what I said the other day in The Three Broomsticks." Adam told me.

I blush. "I still need some time to consider."

"Take your time. I'll never give up on you." Adam says earnestly.

I blush again.

"Adam, what's the password to the common room?" I ask yet again.

"Gillyweed. I'll walk you there if you'd like." Adam suggests.

"Oh, it's alright. Bye." I exclaim.

"Bye!" Adam replies.

I quickly walk to the common room, announce the password, climb up the stairs leading to the Girl's dormitories.

I walk to my friend's dorm and knock.

...

Sorry I took so long updating! I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please review!


	8. Chapter 8

Author's Note: Hi! Sorry I took so long to update. I'd like to thank Night's Darkstar and The Jolly Jester for following my fanfiction. We finally made our goal for followers! Many thanks to my guest reviewer for reviewing my fanfiction. Please continue on reviewing! We haven't made our review goal yet!

To my guest reviewer: That's so true….. ;)

Previously:

I walk to my friend's dorm and knock.

…

The door creaks open and Marlene emerges.

Once she realizes that it's me she screams, "LILY!" and hugs me tightly.

"Lily's here!" Marlene shouts.

Alice and Emma run out of their dormitory to the hallway where I was still standing, wrapped in Marlene's bear hug.

"Lily! Are you okay?" Alice asks calmly unlike Marlene.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I reply, my voice muffled because of Marlene's hug.

"Hi Lily! I missed you!" Emma squealed.

"Hi!" I replied weakly.

"Marlene, will you please get off of me?" I asked irritably.

"Yeah!" said Marlene moving her arms away from me.

I sigh and find myself being pulled into the dormitory by my friends.

"What happened?" Alice questions.

I sit down on the edge of Emma's bed and tell them about Adam's question, the death eaters, the Crucio curse, the mysterious person, and finally James.

For a moment they were speechless.

Then Marlene shouts, "I knew it!"

Alice and Emma smile at each other and then begin to squeal.

Of course I am totally left in the dark.

"What's going on?" I ask.

"We knew that you and James would finally get together!" Marlene squeals.

I gag. "WHAT? I don't even like him!"

"Yes you do, Lily. Or should I said Mrs. Potter!" Emma says evilly.

"What? No! Don't call me that!" I protest.

Marlene, Alice, and Emma ignore me and continue to jump on their beds.

"And besides, James doesn't even like me anymore!" I say

Marlene, Alice, and Emma stare and me for a moment and crack up.

"Honey, James liked you since third year. He's not giving up on you." Marlene tells me.

"Oh come on, do you really believe that James likes me? It was just a joke all those years." I tell her stubbornly.

Marlene stares at me in shock. So apparently this all wasn't a joke.

"You think James's crush on you is a joke?" Marlene asks slowly, still recovering from the shock.

"Um…yeah" I mumble.

"Lily, this was never a joke to James. He honestly likes you. You should give him a chance." Alice says solemnly.

I stare at her.

"What about Adam?" I ask meekly.

"What about him?" Marlene questions.

"Should I be his girlfriend?" I state.

"Well, do you like him?" Emma asks

"Um..he's very nice and…" I say

Emma interrupts me. "Do you really like him Lily?"

"I…." I stutter

"You don't want to lead him on." Alice says gently.

"You're right." I say miserably. "I don't want to hurt his feelings."

"Going out with him will make it worse." Marlene reminds me.

"I know." I say quietly looking down.

"You have to decide soon. We'll give you some space." Alice says while she leaves the room with Marlene and Alice.

I nod and continue to stare at a random spot on the wall.

It's true that Adam is super kind to me, but would he make me really happy?

For reasons I'm too stubborn to admit, my thoughts kept drifting to James.

After face planting on Marlene's bed, screaming into a pillow, and pacing around the dorm, I finally made my decision.

I had to do what was right and decline Adam's offer.

I walk into the bathroom and begin to splash some water on my face.

After a couple mental pep talks, I leave the dorm and walk down the spiral staircase.

I exit the portrait hole and walk to the courtyard to try to find Adam.

After checking the courtyard, the library, and the Astronomy Tower I still couldn't find him.

Then I spotted him.

In an abandoned classroom.

With another girl.

I stand there frozen in the doorway watching them until Adam looks up and meets my eyes.

"Lily! This isn't what it looks like." Adam says nervously, stepping away from the other girl.

"Really?" I ask my voice cold.

I was planning to decline his offer, but I wouldn't cheat on him!

I suddenly became aware of the tears sliding down my cheeks.

Adam just stares at me.

Anger seizes my body and I march up to him with my wand pointed at his chest.

"How could you do this to me?" I ask my voice filled with pain.

"I…" Adam stutters, afraid of the mistake he made and the fact that my wand was still pointed at him.

I realize what I was doing and pull my wand away. I wipe away a meandering tear from my cheek and run out of the room.

On my run back to the common room, all I could think about was Adam and how I trusted him.

I whisper the password and collapse on a nearby red chair.

I can't believe he would do that. I can't believe I liked him.

The whole scene just kept replaying in my head. Why would he do that?

After about fifteen minutes, I stop crying.

The only evidence of what happened tonight were my red, puffy eyes.

I stare at the flickering flames, wishing I could just stay here forever and not face Adam again.

I could be happy in the Gryffindor common room.

I could eat away my woes with the delicious food the House Elves would bring me.

I'd have an imaginary boyfriend I could trust.

Actually I'll just forget the boyfriend and become a lonely cat lady.

My idea was pretty brilliant. I wasn't exaggerating at all.

Someone quietly sits in the armchair next to mine.

Someone I knew.

Someone by the name of James Potter.

I have the worst luck.

"Are you okay?" James asks quietly.

"Yeah." I mumble.

I would never tell James what happened with Adam, but I was having a crazy day so I whisper, "Sometimes love isn't what it seems."

Then I fall asleep right then and there, with James staring at me.

…

Hi! I am so sorry I haven't updated in a long time. I know I don't deserve this, but please review! It will make my day. Or week. Or….. Okay you get the point!

~ Keelove20


	9. Chapter 9

Author's Note: Hi! I had a bit of writer's block when deciding what to write, so here it is! Thanks to marvel-ruinedmylife for reviewing my story. We made our 10 review goal! Yay! Also, thank you PrincessBlonde for following my story. I think I forgot to thank you….sorry! Remember to review. Please? *gives you puppy dog eyes*

To marvel-ruinedmylife: Thank you so much! I'm glad you like it!

I wake up and see James asleep next to me.

I remember talking to him and then falling asleep in the Gryffindor common room.

I also find a red blanket with the Gryffindor crest on it, laid on top of me.

I pull the blanket off of me and smile.

Then I realize that I fell asleep near James in the Gryffindor common room and that I hated him.

Being the calm, sensible person I am, I stifled a scream, leaped out of the chair and literally ran all the way to the Heads room.

I told you I was calm!

Once I reached my actually bedroom and caught my breath I realized what day it was.

It was a horrible Tuesday.

You're probably wondering why I thought Tuesday was so horrible, besides the fact that I was already so upset about my accidental camp out in the common room with James.

I had tutoring today with Potter, the same person I wanted to avoid.

I sigh, get dressed, and head down to the Great Hall for breakfast extra early.

I eat quickly, shoving my toast in my mouth so that I wouldn't have to see James.

I take a deep breath and start walking to Transfiguration.

…

The rest of my classes were pretty uneventful.

I walk down to the common room to finish some homework before it was time for the much dreaded tutoring.

To my surprise, a bunch of first years were crowded near the Fat Lady portrait.

They probably forgot the password.

"Hello! The password is courage by the way." I say.

"It won't work." A shy first year named Annie told me.

"Let me try." I suggest kindly.

I walk up to the Fat Lady and utter the password.

The portrait didn't budge.

A little piece of parchment attached to the door suddenly caught my eye.

It read:

In order to get through the portrait door,

You must present a compliment to each Maurader, four.

The kind words must be spoken by someone with power,

And the nickname, "Lily-Flower."

It wasn't hard to figure out that I had to give each Maurader a compliment, but the poor first years didn't know whom I or the Mauraders were.

I sigh and decide to get this over with.

"Remus, you are a great friend." I say thinking that one was pretty easy.

"Peter, er…you're very kind." I say improvising as I go along.

"Sirius, um…you have great…hair." I tell the portrait.

"Potter, you're…okay." I mumble.

"Actually, Mr. Potter has informed me that you have to say something kind about him, so I'm afraid that doesn't count." The Fat Lady told me.

I roll my eyes and groan.

Of course Potter made up certain rules.

"Ok, um…..Potter's big head deflated a tiny bit this year." I say

The Fat Lady sighs. "Fine, you can get into your common room now."

The portrait opens and the first years and I walk in.

I sit down and begin working on a hard Potions essay, when I am very rudely interrupted by the Mauraders.

"So Lily-Flower, I heard you figured out our little riddle." Sirius says smirking.

"Yes I did, but your prank wasn't funny." I said coolly.

"Oh come on, Lily! No one got hurt." James told me

I glare at him. "That's not an excuse."

Remus knew that one of our infamous fights was about to arrive so he tried to keep the peace. "Lily! James! Calm down. If it makes you feel any better Lily, we're all being punished for what we did. We have to attend a singing concert by the Fat Lady. It was the only way she would help us with the prank."

Every Gryffindor knows about the Fat Lady's horrendous singing. Attending one of her concerts did seem like a good punishment for them.

A slight smile appeared on my face, but quickly vanished. I couldn't let James think I actually liked his prank.

I continue doing my homework while James and Sirius started playing Wizard's chess.

"CHECKMATE!" James screamed, excited about his current win.

"NO! HE CHEATED! TELL HIM HE CHEATED MOONY!" Sirius yells.

"Actually, James won fair and square, Padfoot." Remus says calmly.

"NOOOOOO! HOW COULD YOU SIDE WITH PRONGS? I TRUSTED YOU!" Sirius yells overdramatically.

Remus rolls his eyes and starts reading his book.

I laugh, but quickly look down. James looked over at me and smiled.

A small voice inside of me thought that maybe James really did change.

…

After a big dinner in the Great Hall, it was time to face James at tutoring.

After a mental pep talk, I walk down to the library preparing myself for the worst.

I found James sitting at one of the tables, reading.

Yep. He was actually reading a book.

Wow.

I slowly approach the table, watching him read.

I sit down and ask, "What are you reading?"

James looks up suddenly. "What? Oh, hello Lily!"

"Um, hi. What are you reading?" I repeat.

"Er…just a Defense Against the Dark Arts book." James replies nervously.

"Why? That's not our DADA textbook." I say.

"I'm reading it for fun. I want to be prepared for Voldemort." James says quietly.

"Oh." I reply.

We both sit in silence for a few moments thinking about Voldemort.

Suddenly James speaks. "Alright. Let's get started. I think we'll discuss animal transfigurations today…"

We spend an hour working on that and soon our time is up.

After mumbling quick goodbyes to each other, I walk to the Head's room, announce the password, and go to my bedroom.

I sit in my bed, thinking about the Mauraders and James.

Maybe my friends were right.

Maybe he isn't all that bad.

Maybe his head deflated a bit.

Maybe we could even be friends.

…..

That was a very fun chapter to write! I hope you guys enjoyed it too! Don't forget to review!

~ Keelove20 ;)


	10. Chapter 10

Author's Note: Hi! I decided that from now on I'm going to try to write longer and more descriptive chapters. Hopefully that goes well! Many thanks to marvel-ruinedmylife for the review. Also, I'd like my guest reviewer for the nice review. Please review!

Marvel-ruinedmylife: Yay! I'm so glad you like it. I'm planning on including the Mauraders more too.

My guest reviewer: Thank you!

I wake up with a major headache. Okay, so I wasn't watching where I was going when I was walking into my room and did end up running into the wall, but that's not the point. Anyways, I also got barely any sleep because I was up all night thinking about You-Know-Who. Er….I mean James not Voldemort.

I get out of bed and put on my uniform. After I finish getting ready, I grab my bag and walk down to the Great Hall to eat breakfast. Normally after a girl has a particularly stressful morning they just want to be alone. Since luck wasn't on my side, an excited Marlene comes running towards me. I groan.

"Lily! Guess what? The first Gryffindor Quidditch match of the year is tomorrow afternoon. All afternoon classes are canceled! You have to come!" Marlene told me quickly.

Marlene is a beater for the Gryffindor Quidditch team and is obsessed with Quidditch. I usually just stay in the Gryffindor common room and do homework. Since Potter is the team captain, I had to stop coming to Quidditch games. I couldn't let Potter think I came to see him. To be honest, Quidditch just really isn't my thing. I was never good at riding a broom when I was a kid, either. But, with afternoon classes canceled, I really didn't have an excuse.

"Um…I would love to watch you play, but…" I stutter

"Oh, come on! You never go to my games!" Marlene whines.

"Oh….fine!" I grumble

Marlene sits down at the table and gives me a hug. "Great! It'll be fun, Lily."

I nod. It couldn't be that bad, could it?

…

I sigh. So far I have been to Potions and Transfiguration and already have a boatload of homework. Great. I start walking over to Herebology which I unfortunately had with James Potter. I walk into the assigned greenhouse and walk over to my spot. Professor Sprout had placed a dirty tablecloth on one of the long tables. The tablecloth was torn and was draping over the sides of the table.

As Professor Sprout was explaining about the plant we were going to be dealing with, I started daydreaming. I know that's totally unlike me, but I was really bored. So I was really nervous when she told us to go over to the table and start working. My plan was to watch what the other students were doing and follow their lead. As I approach the table, I see a bunch of cactus looking plants for each student. I looked nervously at the plant; Herebology has never been my best subject and I had no idea what that plant could do. I see James walk over to a plant and start talking to his friends. I watch him, waiting to see what he does to his cactus thingy. I glance away for a second to look at my plant. When I look back at him he disappeared.

What? Where did he go? I look around the small greenhouse for him. I can't find him anywhere. I sigh. First I'll solve the plant problem and then I'll find him. As I reach out to touch the mysterious plant, I feel something bump my leg. I jump and accidentally prod the cactus looking plant. Suddenly, a bunch of green goo squirts out of the plant and lands all over me. I slowly look under the table to see James sitting there with a Dungbomb in his hand and his mouth wide open.

Professor Sprout rushed over to me. "Oh! Don't worry, that stinksap is just the Mimbulus Mimbletonia's defense mechanism. It's not poisonous."

Suddenly painful boils start breaking out all over my arms. Apparently, the stinksap wasn't harmless. My eyes start tearing up and I let out a moan.

"Oh dear! You go ahead to the Hospital Wing. Everything will be okay." Professor Sprout told me.

I glare at James, still hidden from the Professor's view. This is all his fault. I watch him crawl out from under the table.

"Professor! I'll walk Lily to the Hospital Wing." James says looking at me.

I continue to glare at him. He didn't even get caught!

"Very well. Be quick." Professor Sprout says.

James walks over to me and we head out the door. It starts raining. As soon as we are out of earshot, I start yelling at him.

"Why would you do that? Were you trying to prank me?" I yell.

"No, I…" James tries to explain.

"Are you trying to ruin my life?" I interrupt.

"No! Why would I do that?" James says angrily.

"Because you hate me!" I scream.

"No! That's not it at all!" James says.

"Really? Because that's what it looks like!" I scream.

"Well, it's not!" James yells.

"What is it then?" I scream back.

"Because I bloody like you!" James screams.

It felt like time stopped. James's words kept on repeating in my brain. I stand there, soaked and covered in boils, and just gawk at him. I suddenly realize that tears are streaming down my face. Doing what I do in awkward situations like this, I run.

…

I run all the way to the Hospital Wing and burst out into tears.

Madame Promfrey quickly walks over to me. "What's wrong dear?"

I stand there crying, too overwhelmed to reply.

"It's okay, dear. Here, sit down." Madame Pomfrey told me.

I nod, still crying. Madame Pomfrey goes in her office to get something.

"Here. Drink this." She says handing me a Sleeping Draught.

I take it gratefully and drink it all. The potion took effect immediately and I fell into a dreamless sleep.

I didn't notice when James came running in the Hospital Wing to find me.

…

I hope you liked this chapter! I will update soon. Please review!

~ Keelove20


	11. Chapter 11

Author's Note: Hello! I really appreciate all the reviews everyone gave me. Many thanks to marvel-ruinedmylife, Loufiction, Noi coi, and my guest reviewer. Also, thank you Loufiction for following my story. Without farther ado, I present to you chapter eleven!

Whoops! I have to do my review comments… You only have to wait a little longer. J

Noi coi: Thank you so much!

Guest Reviewer: Yay! I'm glad.

Loufiction: Thank you! I will work on that…

Marvel-ruinedmylife: Thank you so much! I really enjoy your reviews!

I woke up the next day feeling completely humiliated, but better. The painful boils had disappeared and the only thing injured was my pride. As soon as I was dismissed from the Hospital wing, I practically ran all the way to the Head's room, said the password, and locked myself in my room. And then the tears came. I was already so stressed out with school, Voldemort and now, James. The pressure was too much to handle.

I knew that attending my morning classes was definitely not an option so I decided to stay holed up in my room and snack on candy from Honeydukes. I know how utterly, pathetic that sounds, but I could not bring myself to do anything else. By the time lunch rolled around, my candy stash had disappeared and I was starving.

Unable to ignore my growling stomach any longer, I get up and walk out of the Head's room. I knew that the corridors would be pretty much deserted as everyone was at lunch. I sneak down the hallway and turn left. After a couple more turns I hear voices. I quickly press myself against the wall and listen.

"Why did you do that? You know she doesn't like when you publicly express your love for her."

"I know, Moony. I just thought that maybe she changed."

I knew that they were taking about me. I have the worst luck. Now, James is blocking my only way to the kitchen! I either have to starve myself or I have to endure some embarrassment.

"If you ask me, Lily yelling at you does not signify a change of her feelings towards you." Sirius says.

James groans. "Shut up, Siripoo!"

Remus laughs. "Nice nickname."

"Like yours is any better, Jamsiepoo!" Sirius replies.

"Come on guys. Let's go." Remus says.

I hear footsteps and realize that the Mauraders were coming! I learn back against the wall, trying to figure out where to hide, when suddenly the walls swings back to reveal a secret passage way and I fall not so gracefully, on my butt. The good news was I wouldn't have to see James, but the bad news is that I'm going to have a really sore bottom for a couple of days. I quickly get up and close the secret door. I wait in complete darkness and hear the Maurader's footsteps as they walk by. Once I'm positive that the coast is clear, I step out into the hallway again and continue on my journey to the kitchens.

I walk up to the tapestry in front of the kitchens and tickle the pear. I learned that this was the way to access the entrance to the kitchens in my fourth year at Hogwarts. The tapestry swings open to let me into the kitchens. As soon as the tapestry returns to its original spot on the wall, a bunch of house elves walk over to me.

"What would you like miss?" says a friendly house elf named Dot.

"Um…can I have a little bit of the left overs from lunch, please?" I ask politely

Dot nods. The remaining house elves walk over to the counter and start preparing my meal. I sit down at a table and watch the house elves do their job. In a couple of minutes, the house elves walk over to me with a plate full of food. I smile gratefully and start eating. I shovel food into my mouth; acting as if I hadn't seen food in days. I finish the whole meal and thank the house elves. I was beginning to feel a little bit better and with much needed luck I would return to school tomorrow.

Apparently, I'm not very lucky at all because as soon as I walk out, I come face to face with my friend, Marlene. And a very angry Marlene at that.

"LILY! What were you thinking? You skipped all meals and your morning classes and didn't even tell me why!" Marlene yelled, glaring at me.

"Er…." I mumble.

Marlene pulls me into a tight hug.

"I missed you so much! What happened?" Marlene asks.

"I….." I try to explain myself.

"Never mind that! I'm going to be late to the Quidditch game! But, do tell me later, Lily." Marlene say quickly.

I forgot about the dreaded Quidditch game. I guess I'll be facing James way earlier than I thought I would be. Marlene drags me down the hall and stops at the entrance of the Head's room.

"Go change." Marlene says looking at my pajamas with disapproval.

I sigh, enter the password, and go up to my room. I quickly change into more appropriate clothing and put on my Gryffindor scarf. I was ready. I walk out and watch as Marlene nods her approval. Marlene drags me out to the Quidditch pitch and leaves me to go join the rest of the Gryffindor Quidditch team. I glance around at the stands looking for someone to sit with. Alice was sitting with Frank; no surprise there. I look around for Emma. She wasn't there. I frown and look over at Remus and Peter. I guess I would have to sit with them. I slowly walk over to them.

"Hello, Lily!" Remus says acknowledging me as I sit down.

"Er…hello." I reply nervously.

"HELLO EVERYONE! WELCOME TO THE FIRST QUIDDITCH GAME OF THE SEASON. TODAY WE HAVE RAVENCLAW VERSUS GRYFFINDOR! CAPTAINS, PLEASE SHAKE HANDS." Yells our commentator, Samuel Brown.

I watch as James and the Ravenclaw captain walk up to each other and shake hands.

"AND THE QUAFFLE IS OUT! GRYFFINDOR CHASER, ELIZABETH WHITE, CATCHES THE QUAFFLE AND PASSES IT TO JAMES POTTER WHO SCORES! 10 POINTS TO GRYFFINDOR!"

I cheer politely with the rest of the Gryffindors and watched as James did a flip on his broom in celebration.

"JACKSON YOUNG IS IN POSSESION OF THE QUAFFLE AND PASSES IT TO ALLISSA JENKINS WHO ATTEMPST TO SCORE, BUT IS BLOCKED BY GRYFFINDOR KEEPER, FAITH ROBBINSON. " Samuel screams.

There are many cheers from the Gryffindors.

"RAVENCLAW SEEKER, DAVID JOHSON, AND GRYFFINDOR SEEKER, MARK SAWYER, ARE BOTH DIVING FOR SOMETHING! IT'S PROBABLY THE SNITCH! THIS IS GOING TO BE CLOSE; THEY'RE BOTH NECK IN NECK. OUCH! NICLEY AIMED BLUDGER FROM SIRIUS BLACK HITS JOHNSON AND HE FALLS BEHIND. WOW! SAWYER CAUGHT THE SNITCH!" Samuel yells as roars erupt from all the Gryffindors.

I cheer as Gryffindor celebrates their quick win.

As I start standing up, Remus whispers, "Lily, you should really give James a chance."

Before I can reply, I lose Remus in the crowd. I sigh and maneuver my way back to the castle.

Marlene grabs my arm. "Meet me in my room in five minutes. We need to talk."

I sigh yet again. This was probably not a good thing.

...

Hi! I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please review!

~Keelove20


	12. Chapter 12

Author's Note: Hi! I'd like to thank my guest reviewer for the review. Also, thank you HPotter25 and cookiequeenssister for following my story! I really appreciate it! :)

To my guest reviewer: Thanks so much! And as for Marlene, you'll have to wait and see!

I _siriusly_ hope you enjoy this chapter! Please review!

I walk as slow as I can to the Common Room. I bet that Marlene wanted to talk to me about the Potter situation that happened yesterday. I wasn't ready to talk about that yet. But here I am, slowly walking to Marlene's dormitory where my secrets are going be revealed even I wished that they wouldn't be. Psh! Some friend she is. Okay, maybe I'm being a bit overdramatic about this. I continue to walk down the corridor.

"Hey, Lily! Wait up!" Someone shouts.

I glance behind me, expecting it to be either Marlene or Remus. Oh Merlin, I hope Remus wasn't trying to talk to me about James again. That would be horrible. Instead, I find James Potter yelling at me, trying to get my attention. I keep walking, attempting to look as if I hadn't seen him when I looked over my shoulder. Apparently, he was pretty desperate to talk to me, considering that he hadn't changed out of his Quidditch robes.

Suddenly I hear footsteps behind me. This wasn't good. I walk even faster, trying to avoid James, who was now running after me. Unsurprisingly, James is now walking right behind me.

"Lily! Oh come on! You can't avoid me forever!" James says.

Actually, I think I could avoid him forever if I tried. I could hid out in my dormitory all day and just eat candy and….

"Lily!" James repeats bringing me back to reality. By now, James is walking right beside me.

"Yes?" I reply walking fast again.

"Wait!" James reaches out and grabs my arm. "You're going to have to listen to me at some point."

I yank my arm out of his reach and turn around. James winces.

"What?" I say a little more gently. I didn't want to be mean.

"I…wanted to talk about yesterday." James mumbles, running his hand through his hair.

"Er…actually I have to go." I say quickly while I start running to the Common Room.

"What!? Please Lily…" James yells. He starts running after me.

I know I was incredibly stupid to start a race with a Quidditch player, but I wasn't thinking very clearly at the moment. James caught up with me in only a few seconds and reached for arm again, but I moved out of the way just in time. Soon I saw reached the Fat Lady.

Out of breath, I panted, "Chivalry!" and the entrance to the Gryffindor Common room was revealed.

I came running in the Common Room, probably looking like an idiot, with James running behind me.

We were probably scaring all the first years that were trying to get their homework done. Oh well. I smile slightly at the irony of the situation and have to bite back a laugh. Even James looked like he was kind of having fun. His hazel eyes were twinkling, giving him a mischievous look. Suddenly, I come back to reality. I wasn't going to have fun with Potter! I quickly wipe the smile off my face. James notices and the sparkle in his eyes fades. Strangely, I find myself missing it.

Just as he reaches for me again, I quickly move out of his reach and run up the stairs leading to the Girl's Dormitory like a maniac. He couldn't reach me there, since the stairs turn into a slide if a guy tries to walk up them. I hear him groan. Unfortunately for me, I know James would try to talk to me again. And I was running out of excuses.

Pushing the thoughts about James out of my head, I take a deep breath and push open the door to my friends' dorm room. Marlene, Alice, and Emma were sitting on their beds waiting for me.

"You're late!" Marlene says looking at me with disapproval.

"Sorry." I say meekly. It wasn't ever a good thing to get on Marlene's bad side, especially at a time like this.

Marlene rolls her eyes. She could never stay mad at me for long.

"So, yesterday you skipped all of your classes. Why?" Alice asked gently.

"Er…I kinda ran into James." I mumble.

"I knew it! What happened?" Marlene asks.

With a bit of hesitation, I start telling my story about the Stinksap and James. Surprisingly, Marlene didn't even interrupt me once. After finishing my tragic story, my friends just sit there and stare at me.

"Wow. He really likes you, Lily." Emma says quietly.

I stare at her. James likes me? Despite the fact that he said it to my face, I still couldn't believe it.

"What? No! He just likes the chase." I mumble.

Just like last time my friends and I had a talk about James, they all stare at me.

"Lily, I think you should give him a chance." Alice says slowly.

"He has made my life miserable for the last couple year! How can I give him a chance?" I ask angrily.

"He's really changed." Alice answers.

I sigh. My friends definitely had different opinions than I had.

"We're going to go to dinner. Think about it, alright?" Marlene says as Emma and Alice followed her out the door.

I decide that I would just skip dinner tonight. I needed to think about what they said. As much as James Potter annoyed me, I felt bad about the mean things I just said about him behind his back. The guilt was hard to deal with.

Since everyone was at dinner, I could probably go to the Head's room without being bothered. I walk out of the room and begin to descend the staircase. I was almost to the bottom when I saw James sitting on one of the red sofas. I groan quietly and spin around to quickly walk back up the stairs, but I feel someone grip my arm firmly for the second time that day. Why do I always avoid him? I slowly turn back around to face him. He looked very serious and any trace of amusement that was normally on his face was gone. James sighs.

"Come on. You knew that I wouldn't give up." He says, releasing his grip on my arm.

Yes, I knew that he wouldn't give up, but yet I still tried to avoid him. I follow him over to the couch and sit down. It was now or never.

"Er…I'm sorry about yesterday and about everything. I'm sorry for being arrogant, selfish pig and bothering you all the time." James says quietly.

I wince. I still remember calling him that name.

"And, I like us to try to get along and be friends." James finishes.

Wait what? I wasn't expecting that.

"I'm sorry too." I mumble. And I really was. I felt awful about our fights.

James looks at me, surprised. Then he smiled.

"Thanks. So, friends?" James asks holding out his hand.

"Er…friends." I echo.

Then we shake on it.

After mumbling goodnight to each other, I start walking back to the Head's room. Our conversation was quite awkward and I honestly could believe that we'd just agreed to be friends. Tomorrow was definitely going to be interesting.

As I was drifting off to sleep, I couldn't stop thinking about whether I made the right choice or not and the strange jolt that went through me when I shook hands with James. It was almost like magic.


	13. Chapter 13

Author's Note: Hi! Here's the next chapter. Thanks Zharlee for following my story! And thank you Noi for the review! :)

Noi: Thank you so much! And the kiss is coming soon. ;)

Chapter 13….

As soon as I woke up, I could tell that something was different. Fall was approaching fast and autumn at Hogwarts is beautiful. The breeze was a bit cold and the leaves would start changing color. With the fallen leaves everywhere, the grass was covered with orange and red leaves. It was my favorite time of year.

With those happy thoughts in my head, I smile and get ready for the day. I was exiting the Head's room when I finally remembered what happened yesterday. A frown replaces my grin. How _do_ you be friends with your sworn enemy? How do you be friends with a Maurader? Well, I guess I would figure it out soon enough. If Remus can hang out with him, then James has to be the least bit bearable.

I briskly walk to the Great Hall. I begin to go sit with my friends when I hear James call me.

"Lily! Sit here!" He says, gesturing to the empty seat beside him.

I look over at my friends. Alice and Marlene nod, giving me their permission to desert them for breakfast. Emmaline smiles at me weirdly. She really wanted James and me to get together. She probably thought I actually like him. I roll my eyes at her and slowly walk over to the Mauraders.

"Hi, Lily." Remus greets me, while reading the Daily Prophet.

"Hi." I say nervously.

Peter and Sirius begin to pile heaps of food on the plates and then dig in. They both shovel loads of food in their mouths without pausing between bites. I try to look undisturbed, but fail, wrinkling my nose in disgust.

James notices my reaction. "Sirius, Peter, stop eating like pigs."

Sirius and Peter look up at him.

"What?" Sirius says, his mouth full of food.

James looks at him and sighs in defeat. "Never mind."

Soon, Remus strikes up a conversation with James and I. Every so often, I add a comment. I watch as the Mauraders pretty much treat each other like brothers. I didn't realize they were that close. I smile.

I look at the little watch on my wrist and find out that I have to start walking my first class.

"I have to go to History of Magic." I state, trying not to make my goodbye to awkward.

James looks at me. "I have that class too. I'll walk with you."

I nod. I did promise to become friends with him after all.

After saying quick goodbyes to Remus and Peter, who said that they would catch up with us later, we start walking to History of Magic.

"Er…so how did you like dining with the Mauraders?" James asks me trying to start a conversation.

"It's...nice. I didn't know that you guys are that close." I say.

James looks surprise. "There's a lot of stuff you don't know about me."

The rest of the walk was in silence.

…

History of magic was very boring, as usual. The next class I have is Defense Against the Dark Arts. That would be interesting. I sit in my usual seat next to Emma and take out my wand. Professor Bromley walks up to the front of the classroom.

"Hello, class." She says. A couple of students mutter hello back.

"Today we are going to be working on our Patronus charm. I will be putting each of you into pairs. The incantation for the spell is in your textbook. Don't expect to master the charm on your first try. It is quite advanced." Professor Bromley tells us.

She starts yelling out pairs for us. "Hmm…let's have Longbottom with Prewett, Snape with Vance, Lupin with McDonald, Potter with McKInnon, and Evans with Black."

I groan. I only just started hanging out with Sirius and I already have to work with him. I see Emma send me a nervous glance. She had never liked Snape. I slowly get to my feet and start walking over to Sirius. He nods at me once I sit down. I flip open my Defense Against the Dark Arts textbook to the page on the Patronus charm.

"Er.. do you want to try first?" I ask nervously.

"Sure." He replies glancing in my direction. Sirius utters the incantation and shrugs as a sliver vapor comes out of the tip of his wand. He looks at me expectantly.

I clear my throat. " _Expecto Patronum_!" I say while focusing on a happy thought. I chose to think about the moment when I got my Hogwarts letter. A silver vapor burst out of the tip of my wand, but it didn't fully form. I look at Sirius.

"Well, here it goes." Sirius mutters. " _Expecto Patronum!"_ The same results as last time occurred.

This time I decide to focus on a different memory. The memory of James and my race comes to mind. I smile and focus hard on the memory.

" _Expecto Patronum!"_ I cry. Surprisingly, I wasn't the only one said the incantation then. In perfect unison, someone else says the incantation with me. I look over and see James watching with amazing as a silver stag erupts out of the tip of his wand. I look back at my wand and see a gentle doe burst out of mine. The two silver animals walk over to each other. I watch with amazement as the two animals nuzzle each other. James and I lock eyes. Green meets hazel. Why did we have similar animals? I break the gaze and look over at Professor Bromley. She seems shocked.

"Well, look at that! You two just performed some seriously advanced magic. Well done!" She says to James and I. Then she addresses the rest of the class. "If you weren't able to perform the Patronus charm, don't worry. We'll be working on this for a long time. Class dismissed."

I decide to head over to the Astronomy Tower to think. I could scarf down some lunch later. As tempting as it was, I convinced myself not skip Divinitation too. I start walking up the spiral staircase leading to the tower. What happened? It was a bit coincidental that my animal was a doe and his was a stag. Did it mean something? Was I taking this too far? I honestly had no idea. Either I could pretend nothing had happened or I could try to figure out what it meant.

"Lily?" someone asked.

I expected it to be Remus, Alice, Marlene, or even James. But, I'd never think it would Sirius.

But it was.

…

I'm sorry I didn't update sooner! Remember to review… :)

~ Keelove20


	14. Chapter 14

Author's Note: Hi! I'm so sorry that I took this long to update. Many thanks to everyone that's still reading this. Thank you so much Carmina3367, potterdemidivergtrib for putting my fanfiction on your favorites. Here's chapter 14!

Noi/ravenclawisboss: Thanks! And I'm glad you remembered your other account. :)

Buckbeak. Hippogriff: Thank you so much! That just made my day.

Turns out Sirius Black, a prankster and Maurader, actually has a _heart._ Yup. I'm not lying. The famous prankster cares. Anyways, I was on the Astronomy Tower, feeling like an idiot from running away from James again, when I heard someone call me.

"Lily?" Someone says.

"Er…yeah?" I reply, turning around to face the mysterious person. I see Sirius Black walking towards me.

"Listen, I know that you didn't expect me to the one to talk to you, and I didn't think I'd be either." Sirius laughs.

Even though he was a Maurader, his joke still managed to coax a smile out of me.

"But I guess Remus thought I'd be good for this. Anyways, the point is that I know that love is very confusing." Sirius says.

"Excuse me? What makes you think this is about love?" I protest.

"Hmm…let me think about it." Sirius says sarcastically. "It could have to do with the fact that you just ran away from James Potter, the guy who has practically stalked you for the last few years and still does."

I spin around. "Wait, what?" I ask my eyebrows raised.

Sirius gives me a look. "Come on Evans, I thought you'd be able to figure that much out. James _loves_ you."

"He does not!" I say, while blushing.

Sirius smirks. "Sure… Anyways, you're going to have to face Prongs at some point."

I sigh. "I know."

"Right. Well, I'll leave you too it then." Sirius says while he starts walking away.

I nod miserably and stare at a spot in the distance.

"Oh, and Evans? Love can be confusing, but if it's truly real you can decipher it." Sirius smiles. "I should know."

This is the moment when you should scold me for being nosy. And I guess I deserve it, but I couldn't help myself.

"What? Who is it? " I ask.

"And that, Miss Evans, is for me to know and you to find out." Sirius smirks again and walks away.

Again, this is the time I should've just let it go. But, as you know, I definitely could not.

After mentally preparing myself for what was about to come, I walked somewhat calmly to Divinitation, which I had with James. I could feel his eyes on me as I walked over to my seat next Marlene. She smiled at me and didn't ask me any questions about where I've been. Thirty minutes later, I was about to fall asleep in the lavender scented classroom. Just I was about to surrender to sleep- I doubted my teacher would notice- I felt something hit the back of my head.

Groaning, I turned around to see a balled up piece of scrap parchment on the floor. I pick it up and begin to unfold it, pausing to rub the back up my head. I see sloppy writing on it that I could hardly read. Professor McGonagall would even have a hard time reading it. I mentally came to a conclusion about what could be happening. Very sloppy writing+ note = James Potter just tried to bloody contact me.

Sighing, I read the note.

 _Dear Lily,_

 _I know what you're thinking. "Potter already tried to contact me?!" I get it. I'm dreadfully sorry, but I'm afraid you're right. Listen, you've obviously been avoiding me and I get why. But for once can we just get along and just be friends? And if I did anything wrong, I'm sorry._

 _James_

Ok, I'll admit it. James can really make you laugh. Halfway through reading the note I started smirking, and Marlene had to elbow me in the ribs because the teacher thought I was mocking her. Once the teacher continued on with her lesson, I wrote a neat reply to the note.

 _Dear James,_

 _As much as I appreciated your note, I'd love it if you didn't aim for my head next time. Anyways, thanks. For the apology I mean. You didn't do anything wrong, though. And I'm sorry about overreacting about, well, everything. As for being friends, that would be nice. After all, I've become quite fond of watching Peter and Sirius shove their faces with food in the Great Hall._

 _-Lily_

After rereading it twice, I crumpled up my not and threw it over to James and waited. I got a reply within minutes.

 _Lily,_

 _Was that an apology from Lily Evans? I_ must _be dreaming. I glad we're good now. By the way, we both have patrols tonight at 9:00._

 _-James_

 _P.S- Were you being sarcastic in that last part? Because we all know that you're the Queen of Sarcasm._

I roll my eyes and reply.

 _Dear James,_

 _An apology? I don't recall writing that. And yes I was being sarcastic._

 _-Queen of Sarcasm_

 _P.S- Patrols sound like so much fun. (Note the sarcasm there)_

The Professor droned on and on about reading tea leaves. Marlene and I both read each other's leaves. (Also known as making up convincing lies about our leaves so that we would get a decent grade.)

Soon, I get another note.

 _Lily,_

 _Thank you for that little side note there. I really needed it. See you then._

 _-James_

Our class was dismissed and I flash James a quick smile as I walk to my next class.

…

The rest of the day whizzed by and I find myself standing in front of the common room entrance, waiting for the Head Boy to arrive.

"Lily! Sorry I'm late. I had Quidditch practice." James says, walking towards me. His hair was even messier than usual, if that was even possible.

"It's alright. Should we go?" I ask.

"Yeah. I'm ready." James replies.

We start walking down the hall, the sound of our footsteps interrupting the silence.

"So what are some things I don't know about you?" He asks.

I bite back a comment about him stalking me.

"I don't know. My favorite color is green." I offer.

He gestures for me to go on.

"Um… my favorite subject is Potions and I have an older sister named Petunia." I say.

"Really? I didn't know you had a sister." James replies.

"Yeah, well she's the type of the sister you wouldn't want to know." I say sardonically.

"Oh. If you ever want to talk about it…" James trails off.

"Thanks." I reply

"Anytime." James says.

"It's your turn." I remind him. We already kicked a few students out some empty classrooms and caught a student sneaking off to the kitchen.

"Er… my favorite color is red and my parents are both Aurors."

I remain silent.

"I worry about them a lot. Thinking that one day they might not come home…killed by Voldemort or one of his followers. They could just mess up one day and then I'd have no one." He says quietly.

His eyes seem to lose some of their laughter and even in the dark hallway I could see the weariness displayed on his face.

"That's why I'm going to become an Auror. So that if anything happens…I'll avenge them and everyone who died at Voldemort's order." He says his voice more determined than before.

"James…" I begin hesitantly. "They'll be fine. And…you'll be a great Auror."

"Thanks." He mumbles. "But, what if I fail them? I'd let everyone down."

I stare at him, shocked that James Potter even would say that. We both reached the entrance to the Head's room.

"You're the strongest person I know. You won't fail and besides, I'll be there with you till the very end." I tell him truthfully. Standing on my tiptoes, I reach up and give him a kiss on the cheek. I haven't been friends with him for long, but I felt like were already really close.

With a dazed look on his face, he touches the spot where I kissed him.

"Thanks." He says quietly.

"Anytime." I reply copying his previous words.

With a quick goodbye, we both part ways and I head up to my room. I was proud to know someone like James.

And this time it would be different.

Because this time we were friends.

….

Author's Note: I literally almost crying when I was writing this. Oh well. J I going to try to update in a few days from now. Thank you all for waiting! Please review!

~ Keelove20


	15. Chapter 15

Author's Note: Hi! Thank you Somebodyrandom and DraconisRose18 for following my fanfiction. Also, thank you scarletnimbus and Somebodyrandom for putting my fanfiction on their favorite list.

Noi: I'm glad you liked it! :)

Chapter 15…..

Disclaimer: (I haven't done this in a while. Sorry about that.) J.K Rowling owns Harry Potter!

I'd like to dedicate this chapter to Grizelda for being an amazing friend and for being there to fangirl with me. ;)

…

I woke up this morning and got dressed at lightning speed. I practically ran into the bathroom to put my hair in a messy braid and to brush my teeth. I barely even noticed when I accidentally got tooth paste on my cheek; it was only when I was running out of the bathroom and I saw my reflection out of the corner of my eye, that I finally paused to wipe off the blue streak. Many exciting things were happening today and I wasn't going to spend the whole day holed up in my room doing homework like I normally do. First off, today was a Hogsmeade day which automatically changed the atmosphere at Hogwarts, making everyone happy and cheerful. Besides that, it was a Saturday, one of the greatest days of the week. And to top it all off, I was planning on interrogating Sirius Black today about his secret. Yes, things were definitely looking good today.

I sprint down the stairs, almost falling on my face. James stand near the door, his hand about to touch the handle. He stands there watching me as if he were frozen. Apparently I'm _that_ crazy. What? Totally not.

"Morning….Lily." He says slowly as if talking at the regular human being speed would cause me to go insane.

"Hi!" I reply cheerfully, slightly out of breath from my escapade down the stairs.

"How are you?" He asks, still talking as if I'm a four year old. A slight smile tugs at his lips. His expression showed that he clearly thought I was either amusing or insane.

"I'm good. You?" I exclaim. Maybe my mission can wait a little longer. Our trip to Hogsmeade was at ten, so I had some time.

"I doing well. Are you in a hurry?" James questions.

"Not really. Well, kind of. Are you going to breakfast?" I ask him.

"Yeah, in a little bit. Where are you heading too?" James says.

"And _that_ is a secret. See you at Hogsmeade!" I announce, walking swiftly out of the Head's Room. I could've sworn I heard James whisper something about me being mental under his breath. I _must_ be imagining that.

After scarfing down a muffin at the Great Hall, I run around Hogwarts trying to find Sirius Black. It's ironic how Sirius always appears when you _don't_ want him around, but the one time you try to find him, he's gone. After asking Remus and Peter if they knew the where Sirius was and getting no useful information, I decided to check the places I thought Sirius might be. The Kitchens? Nope. The Quidditch Pitch? No. The Gryffindor Common Room? Nay.

It was just when I was I about to give up when I heard something.

"I bloody messed up _again_." A voice whispers.

That voice sounded exactly like…..Sirius Black. I walk quietly toward the voice, wondering where Sirius Black had been all this time…

"AHA!" I scream quite maturely. Looking around I realize that Sirius was in…the library? "What? I…the library? Why?" I sputter, ignoring the librarian's shushing noises.

Sirius looks up from the essay he was writing. "Hello, Lily. You shouldn't have been so surprised. Even Mauraders do their work. Most of the time, anyways." He adds smirking.

I sigh and sit down in the chair. I should've known. But never mind that. It was time to get to business.

"Sirius, who do you like?" I ask, getting straight to the point.

"It wouldn't be as much fun if I just told you." He says, smirking slightly. We didn't really have to worry about privacy, since Sirius decided to work in the very back of the library, where practically nobody went.

"Fine. What do I have to do to for you to tell me?" I ask. I just really wanted to know; it wasn't every day that Sirius Black had an actual crush.

"Now you're thinking like a Maurader! Hmm…I guess since I can't get you to date Prongs…" Sirius trails off.

At this point I make a very un-lady like noise and smacked him playfully on the arm.

How about you have to beat me at a game?" Sirius suggests, clearly enjoying himself. However, he was still rubbing his arm which was a bit satisfying for me.

I grit my teeth. "Ok. What about the game…." I pause dramatically for effect. "Dumbledore's Underpants?"

"What?" Sirius says looking me as if I just came out from Azkaban and was extremely mental.

I give him a look. "Dumbledore's Underpants. Like the wizard version of the muggle game, my Grandma's Underpants?"

Sirius stares at me blankly, oblivious to the game that pretty much summed up my childhood.

I sigh. "So, I have to try to say things to make you laugh and you have to respond with the words 'Dumbledore's underpants.' If you laugh, I win and you have to tell me who you like. If not, you can dare me to do something."

A grin appeared on his face. "I can dare you to do…anything?" Sirius asks.

"Yeah." I say. Noticing that Sirius looked like Christmas came early, I frown. "But not too crazy."

Sirius nods. "Let's start."

And then we started.

"Whenever you get ready for bed, what do you put under your pillow?" I ask.

"Dumbledore's Underpants." He says.

"What do you moisturize your hair with?"

"Dumbledore's Underpants."

"What did you do Slughorn's essay on?"

"Dumbledore's Underpants."

And on and on it went. I threw insult after insult about Quidditch, Sirius's hair, and food and Sirius just responded with the same thing every time. He didn't even smile. After a while, I figured he wasn't going to be easy to beat. I would have to find his weakness.

"What is your crushes' name?"

"Dumbledore's Underpants." Sirius smiles ever so slightly. I think I am actually getting somewhere.

"What will you give her on your first date together?"

"Dumbledore's Underpants."

"If you could sum up her beauty, intelligence, and personality in one word to express your undying love for her, what would you say?" I ask slyly.

"Dumbledore's…." Sirius tries not to laugh.

I watch him struggling, waiting for him to crack. I was so close.

Sirius let out bark-like laughter.

I do a quick victory dance, punching my fist in the air in the middle of the library. A group of first years walk by, giving me weird looks. Innocent first years weren't supposed to judge older kids. Tsk, tsk.

"That's was extremely immature, Red." Sirius states.

I stop, stunned by his comment, and have to momentarily pause my victory dance party that I knew he was secretly jealous of. "I thought you weren't going to call me that anymore!"

"Since when did I keep my word?" He replied, putting on an innocent expression.

I glare at him. "Fine. Now, who do you like?"

Sirius hesitates for moment, taking his sweet time. I send a glare his way.

"It's not that easy, Red. Imagine you actually admitted you liked James. It wouldn't be that easy to say." Sirius told me.

It took a little bit for his words to sink in. "What? I don't like James!"

"Whatever you say, Evans." Sirius winked.

"That's not the point! Tell me who you like!" I say flustered.

"Fine. I like…" Sirius mutters a name under his breath.

"Who?" I ask.

Sirius repeats himself a tiny bit louder, but still not understandable enough.

"Who?"

"McKinnon." Sirius says looking down.

"Marlene?" I say the not bothering to hide the surprise.

He nods.

"Well, I wasn't expecting that." I state.

"Just…don't tell her." He replies.

"Ok."

We sit in silence for a few moments until I realize that it was five minutes till 10:00.

"Got to go! See you later!" I tell him running out of the library, despite the librarian telling me to walk. I finally make it to the Great Hall, where the other students were waiting patiently in line to board the train to Hogsmeade. I was the last one in the line. I wait there gasping for breath when someone taps me on the shoulder.

…

Hi guys! I'm so sorry I took forever to update. I had a half finished chapter on my computer for a couple weeks when I finally decided to just finish the chapter. Hope you enjoyed it! Please review… ;)


	16. Chapter 16

Author's Note: Hi everyone! Sorry for the long wait...I've been quite busy lately. Also, I decided to write another fanfiction called When Fandoms Clash if you want to check that out. I promise I won't abandon this fanfiction; I just thought of a new fanfiction idea and wanted to see what you guys thought about it. My new fanfiction is a Harry Potter and Percy Jackson crossover and I hope you like it!

Demigodfan1: Thank you so much! Also, I love your username! :D

Lily773: Thank you! You shall find out soon enough.

And thank you Demigodfan1 for following my story.

Disclaimer: I, as much as I'd like to, do not own the Harry Potter series. J.K Rowling, our HP queen, does. ;D

I'd like to dedicate this chapter to Annalise for being an awesome friend and for encouraging me to update! :D

Chapter 16… enjoy!

…

I turn around quickly, my red hair whipping me in the face. Professor Dumbledore looks at me kindly. I guess he's trying to ignore the fact that I look like I just woke up. However, in reality, I've just finished playing a very intense game of Dumbledore's underpants. Which is weird because I'm talking to Dumbledore now… Oh, never mind.

"Hello, Lily. Going out to Hogsmeade I presume?" Dumbledore asks politely, his blue eyes twinkling with amusement.

"Er…yeah." I say awkwardly while trying to smooth down my fiery red hair, but instead failing epically.

Dumbledore chuckles. "Enjoy Hogsmeade. I daresay I'll see you later in the Great Hall. Though, I suppose the atmosphere will be rather… fiery."

I watch as Dumbledore leaves. During moments like these, you have to wonder how sane Dumbledore really is. And how he manages to subtlety drop hints without making it too obvious. You got to give it to him. Dumbledore's got style. (Author's Note: Ha ha, see what I did there?) When I turn back around, still very confused, I come face to face with James Potter.

"Er…hello, Lily." James says nervously, putting his hand in his pocket. I don't know why he's so nervous. I'm not that scary, am I?

"Hi! Going to Hogsmeade?" I ask pleasantly. I guess you could now say that James and I were friends. Friendly at the least.

"Yeah." James answered. "Well, I'll see you around then."

"Bye." I say. Things were a bit awkward since we had patrols. This morning was different because we barely had any time to talk. Ignoring my other thoughts, I board the train somewhat gracefully and try to find my friends. After walking down the long, narrow hallway, I finally join my mates in the compartment they chose.

"Hi guys." I say, sitting down next to Emmaline. "What are your plans for Hogsmeade?"

"I'm meeting Frank." Alice replies promptly. I honestly wouldn't be surprised if they end up getting married.

Emma smiles. "I'm doing some secret holiday shopping."

The holiday were approaching soon and I also needed to buy some gifts for my friends too. I have no idea what to get them anyways.

"And I have a date." Marlene announced smiling slightly.

Woah. Marlene can't have a date yet! I mean, I know she could practically get any guy in Hogwarts to date her, but…what about Sirius?

The shock must have shown on my face.

"What?" Marlene asks. "What's wrong with that?"

Nothing. Besides the fact that your breaking Sirius's heart. But besides that, nothing, nothing at all. But he never even told her anyways…

"With who?" I question, trying to sound calm and casual. My palms were sweating. So much for calm and casual.

"No one you know." Marlene replies quickly. She's definitely was lying. She may be able to lie around other people, but she can't trick me, the Ninja Witch! Ha!

"So I'm going with Frank, Emma's going holiday shopping, and Marlene has a secret date." Alice recaps, taking me out of my daydream about Marlene and Sirius. In my daydream I also was dressed up as a detective/witch/ninja. What? I can dream. "What are you doing, Lily?"

"I dunno." I reply vaguely. "Shopping maybe?" A part of me was scared to go to Hogsmeade. After all, I got attacked by Deatheaters the last time I went. This time, I'll be more prepared. (With my ninja witch skills obviously.) But I was still nervous anyways.

As the train was soon approaching Hogsmeade, the Hogwarts Express slowed down to a stop. Marlene opened the compartment door and left to meet her mysterious date, forbidding us to follow her. Following Marlene's actions, Alice went to go find Frank. And Emma, much to my dismay, left to go shopping. Which left me completely by myself. I have such great friends.

I follow the crowd of students walking to the entrance, trying to blend in. Which I guess I failed at.

"Your friends ditched you too?" James asks, walking up next to me. At least I wouldn't be alone. We would be ditched together!

"Yeah. Everyone else is busy." I reply, finding myself smiling like an idiot for no reason whatsoever.

James nods, a lopsided smile on his face too. "Mind if I join you then?"

"Not at all." I reply, watching a group of third years looking in the Zonkos' window.

And then there was an awkward silence as we tried to figure out what to do next. The thing with awkward silences, is that you usually do something really stupid just to stop the long unbearable silence. So, being myself, it was no wonder when I saw Marlene run by, I just _had_ to say something.

"Come here." I whisper and, without realizing what I was doing, I grab James' hand and half drag him over to a small alley.

After I realized what I was doing, I quickly let go of his hand. James gawks at me as if I had something on my face. And I was pretty sure I didn't.

I remind myself of my crazy scheme. Soon, I found myself spilling out all the details about Marlene's semi-secret date.

"Wait, let me get this straight. You want me to come help you follow Marlene so that you can figure out who she's dating." James says slowly.

I nod enthusiastically.

James runs his hands through his hair. "Merlin, Lily…I didn't think you were such a meddler." A shadow of a smile was slowly appearing on his face.

"Me? A meddler? No!" I protest. I'm definitely not a meddler. I mean, I did try to find out Sirius' crush earlier, but that was just me being a good friend. Yeah.

"Well, what do you call it then?" James asks, smirking slightly.

I hesitate. "Looking out for your friend's love life?"

James laughs. "So what's the plan?"

"Well, first we got to find her…" I explain.

…

After fifteen minutes of searching through many shops while having James complain that I'm a horrible, loud stalker, we finally find her walking into the Three Broomsticks…alone. I point her out to James and start making my way to the door. We found the subject.

James calmly walks into the shop, orders two butterbeers and makes his way to a table for two towards the back of the room. After the coast seems clear, I follow him to the table.

"Did you find her?" I ask, pausing to take a sip of my butterbeer.

"Yeah..but she's alone." James frowns.

"Do you want to wait?" I ask. To my dismay, I almost already finished by butterbeer. I always had a sweet tooth.

James sighs. "Sure. I have to say, you definitely make things interesting."

"I'm going to take that as a compliment." I state.

James smiles and we wait, in a comfortable silence this time, for Marlene's mystery date to come.

Finally, as James and I begin a very heated game of hangman on a spare piece of parchment, James elbows me.

Rubbing my injury, I whisper, "What was that for?"

James points at the door, his eyes lighting up. Following his gaze, I look up and see someone walk over to Marlene's table. He was tall, taller than me at least, with brown hair and blue eyes. I sort of recognized him from classes, but couldn't remember his name. The mysterious guy smiles at Marlene and sits down next to her. Suddenly, Marlene looks over at me, but doesn't seem to realize that I'm there. Marlene starts walking dangerously close to our table.

"Run!" I whisper, gaining James' attention.

James and I walk quickly out the door, trying to be as inconspicuous as possible.

"Did you know him?" I ask James as we walk around Hogsmeade trying to put as much distance as we can between us and Marlene.

"No. I might have seen him in one of our classes." James replies.

Emmaline comes walking towards us, carrying tons of shopping bags. When Emma shops, she _really_ shops.

"Hi, Lily!" She looks over at James. "Hello, James."

"Hi!" I greet Emma, eyeing the shopping bags she was carrying. One of them might be for me after all…

James coughs awkwardly. "I'm going to go find Padfoot."

I nod.

"You know Evans, you're not that boring to hang out with." James says, amused.

"You're not too bad yourself Potter." I joke, waving goodbye.

After James walks away, Emma asks "What's going on with you and James?"

"Nothing! We're just…friends now." I reply smiling.

Emma nods, still looking suspicious.

"We should head over to Hogwarts Express. It leaves soon." I say breaking the silence.

Emma nods and walks with me to the train. As we enter our compartment, I remember my conversation with Dumbledore earlier.

What did he mean?

…

The suspense! ;D Anyways, I hope you enjoyed that chapter. I'm sorry it took soooo long to update.

Please check out my new fanfiction, When Fandoms Clash and please review! I love reading all of your reviews; They really make my day.

Also, I hope you had a happy holiday!

~ Keelove20


End file.
